Amsterdam
by Canadian Phil
Summary: VIVA LA BAM. Brandon and his Girlfriend take a trip to Amsterdam with the Crew. A trip that will change them forever. SLASH.


Everyone has a day that sticks out in their memories. For some, it was the family trip to Disneyland and for others it was the day a close loved one died, but for most of us, it was the day we found true love, and for the remaining few of us, well it was the day we found out the truth about our best friend, or in my case, my best friends.

It was mid-autumn and Viva La Bam was shooting in Amsterdam of all places, while Bam was in town for a skate demo. I had brought my new girlfriend Kate along with us, and we were lounging in a bar, drinking and getting stoned off of the smoke that was floating above us. Raab and Rake were attempting to have a conversation with some hot girl, who clearly didn't speak English, on the other side of the room, Bam was hanging out with Ryan, Glomb and Tony Hawk and they were all crammed into a tiny booth towards the back of the bar.

I was starting to get nauseous off of all the marijuana fumes so I suggested we go back up to our hotel room. Kate said she barely noticed the smell. Fucking Canadians, think they're so cool. We told everyone we were going back and they all gave polite waves and 'good-nights'. We both knew that they all assumed we were going upstairs to fuck all night, which wouldn't have been all that bad, come to think of it.

We walked back slowly, my arm around her shoulders holding her close to me. I let out a whistle as we passed this pretty hot hooker but she just laughed. The walk back to the hotel was much too short for our liking, but we were unbelievably thankful to flop down in the big armchairs that were in our suite. We stayed up for quite a while, talking about how nice Holland was. Her grandmother and a few of her Uncle's were from Holland and she was excited to be here, smelling tulips, eating licorice and these messed up cookies that she called goats' feet. Kate and I talked for what seemed like forever about random foods, sights and those fucked up shoes the Dutch had. I noticed she was having trouble keeping her eyes open so I dragged her onto the large bed and peeled off her jacket. She mumbled something about having to pee, so she lugged herself up, grabbed her duffel bag, and went to the bathroom. I shed my clothes, keeping my boxers on, as to not scare her away, and slid under the warm covers. She came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in a cozy looking pair of flannel pajamas. She wiggled her way under the blanket and snuggled her warm body into mine. I kissed the top of her head and whispered good night into her ear.

Kate had fallen asleep as soon as she was wrapped up in my arms, but I couldn't sleep. I didn't know why because I was so tired, but something was keeping me awake. So, naturally, I woke Kate up. She turned over, glared at me and rubbed her arm where I had punched her (harder than I thought, by the way).

"Hey Kate, what time is it?"

"You woke me up for THAT?" She sounded irritated.

"Yeah, why?"

"There's a watch on your wrist, a watch on MY wrist, and a fucking clock above our heads."

"But that clock is in Dutch, I can't read it."

"THEY'RE NUMBERS!" She mumbled, very loudly, at me.

"But they're Dutch numbers." I was trying to be funny, but she hit me anyways. Some people just don't have a decent appreciation for my comedy.

Well, normally she would have giggled that cute little laugh of hers, but she was just cranky; or she was on the rag, but I chose to keep my mouth shut instead of asking. That comment always landed men in the doghouse…or the emergency room. I told her I was really bored because they didn't have Mortal Kombat here, so she stayed awake to keep me company. I loved that about her, she always made sure everyone around her felt comfortable, she never left people behind. I'm getting sappy, damn women. On with my story. I sat up and she laid her head in my lap, looking up at the ceiling. We had been talking for about 5 minutes when Kate sat up and started staring at the door like a dog when someone rings the doorbell.

"What is it?" I asked her, but she shushed me right away. I realized why she was shushing me; someone was fiddling with our door handle.

"Didn't you lock it?" She asked me.

"Um…I guess 'I thought YOU did' is a bad excuse, huh?"

She shifted her body closer to mine as our door swung open. We sat silently for about two seconds before our jaws dropped down to the floor.

Bam burst into the room, his face attached to someone else's. Bam slammed the other person against the wall, and we both saw who it was. Ryan. They were so busy they didn't even realize that they were in the wrong room until Kate whispered 'Dear God' a little too loudly. They both froze and looked over at us. My jaw was dragging on the floor and my eyes were wide open in shock. Kate's eyes were even wider and it looked like she was drooling.

"Don't stop on account of us." Kate smirked, leaning into me.

"Fuck." Bam whispered before racing out of the room. Ryan was frozen there; he looked scared and violently confused.

"Um, wrong…room, sorry guys." He too ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen…" Kate was still staring at the spot on the wall where the guys had been. I slapped her in the shoulder, but I was too shocked to hit her very hard anyway.

"Were they really kissing?" I asked her, just in case I was mistaken. Maybe I was still a bit stoned.

"Kissing? They were full on making out; it was borderline fucking." Kate was squirming and I could only glare at her.

Kate and I just sat silently for a few minutes. It was just so…shocking Kate finally turned around and she gave me a hug. 

"You ok? You're whiter than Michael Jackson right now." For a Canadian, she was funny, but just a little.

"I can't believe they're fags." I winced as soon as the word came out of my mouth, knowing Kate fucking hated that term.

"Don't call them that." She frowned at me. It was a lot better than a punch; that broad could give Evil Jared a run for his money.

"I've known them forever…" I started to say but stopped. Kate had gotten up and she had her ear pressed to the opposite wall.

"I think he's crying." She gave the wall a sad look, then turned her gaze to me. "B, I'm going over there. You stay here."

B, what a stupid nickname. Maybe I should call her K and see what happens.

"You sure? I don't want you getting punched in the face."

"They won't." She said, and I believed her. Those guys would sink to any level, but they'd never hit a girl; especially Kate. I stayed put like she told me too, I pretty much always did what she told me because she usually had a good reason for me to do it.

"Fuck this!" I stood up anyways and followed her into the hallway. She had just knocked on their door when she spotted me. She shot me a look, but didn't say anything.

"Can I come in?" She asked Ryan when he had opened the door. "I want to talk to Bam."

Ryan nodded and ushered us inside. Dunn handed me a beer he had lying around and we sat in a couple of arm chairs drinking.

"Where is he?" Kate looked around the room, puzzled.

"Bathroom. Won't come out." Ryan couldn't make eye contact with her, or me for that matter.

Kate knocked lightly on the door.

"FUCK OFF RY!" Bam screamed loudly, making her jump.

"Bam, it's Kate…can I come in?"

"NO!" Bam yelled at her.

Kate shrugged and opened the door, telling him nicely that he forgot to lock it. Bam was sitting on the edge of the bathtub sobbing. Kate walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giving him a hug. He leaned into her and cried on her shoulder. Kate had an amazing way with people; no matter who they were, they always went to her for advice and comforting.

I had been staring at Ryan, trying to get him to look up at me. He finally looked up and as soon as our eyes met, he looked away again, his face blushing like crazy. I got up and closed the door to the bathroom, creating a solid wall between the four of us. I pulled my chair closer to Ryan's and asked him what was going on. He was hesitant at first, but quickly broke down and told me that he and Bam had been 'dating' for quite a while and they had managed to keep it a secret from almost EVERYONE, until now. I asked him who else knew, and his answer didn't really surprise me.

"Ape and Phil."

"Seriously?"

"Yup."

"Why do they know, and your best friends don't?" I know I sounded like a little kid, but I've known these two for pretty much my entire life. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hurt.

"We were scared. Ape would never be hostile towards us, y'know?"

That I understood. None of us are homophobic, but it would lead to a lot of awkward moments, that's for sure.

"I'm sorry." I don't know why I apologized to him, it just felt right.

"It's ok. I'm sorry we didn't tell you."

"Don't worry about it, I understand. I'm happy for you guys." I clapped Ry on the shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. The poor guy deserved someone who would love him, even if it was Bam.

I realized I hadn't heard from Kate or Bam in quite a while. I hoped she was ok. I guess Ryan noticed me staring at the door.

"She's a nice kid, I like her." I felt my own face redden a bit, I wasn't sure why.

"Yeah? I like her too..." I sort of trailed off. It was all I really had to say. Ryan understood me perfectly. He gave my shoulder a quick squeeze and I smiled at him.

The door to the bathroom opened up and Kate walked out with her arm around Bam's waist. She walked him over to Ryan and sat Bam in his lap.

"Alright guys I'm going over a few ground rules. Number one, if I can hear you, I'm coming over to watch. Number two, don't be so loud that Brandon wakes up and finds out where I am and number 3, always check the room numbers. They're right on the doors, you know." Kate's face was glowing and her smile was almost unbearable. Bam and Ryan were blushing like crazy, and they both agreed to abide by her rules.

She gave them both a hug goodnight, took my hand and started to lead me out of the room.

"Kate!" Bam's voice came from behind us. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Kate gave him a warm smile we walked out of the room.

We made it back into our hotel room and climbed back under the covers. Kate immediately snuggled up against me again and I held on to her for all it was worth. She had drifted off to sleep again and this time I managed to shut my eyes and fall asleep. I awoke abruptly to a sharp pain in my chest. Kate was sitting up and she was grinning like the canary swallowing cat, or however that thing goes.

"WHHHHHAT!"

"Listen!" She whispered.

I sat up lethargically and it didn't take me long to hear the loud noise of a headboard being slammed into the wall. I looked at Kate and was about to tell her to go over there and have fun, but I realized it was coming from the opposite wall. Kate and I looked at each other for about 2 milliseconds, then we both jumped up and pressed our heads against the wall. We were listening for about two minutes when we heard Raab's familiar grunting. We both burst out laughing, but were cut off when we heard Rake's voice mumbling incoherently. I was sure my face was turning green, but it turned back to its natural shade of pink when we heard the moans of a woman echoing the room. I looked sheepishly at Kate and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissed her and dragged her back into bed.

"Don't wake me up again."


End file.
